I'm led to distraction
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Long Fic dedicado a Ashley *Karasu-Kuroi* por su cumpleaños ¡Espero que te guste este extraño fic de DamienxChrisxCraig!


Título: I'm led to distraction

Categorías: ¿?

Advertencias: Lemmon.

Capítulos: 1/1.

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.**

**Historia Número: Ochenta nueve.**

®ShinigamiJazzDark89.

* * *

I'm led to distraction

Christophe POV

Suele pasar. Muchos días te levantas de la cama pensando que va a ser un puto día más, un día de mierda en el que nada te sorprenderá y la jodida rutina añadirá una marca más a la larga lista de días perdidos de tu vida. Pero no le puedes echar la culpa de eso a la vida, a la rutina o al destino. Hay que tener bolas y afrontar que si tu vida es un puto aburrimiento es porque tú has hecho que sea así. Pero la suerte, el destino o un calentón sí pueden hacer que un día más se convierta en un día cojonudo. No suele pasar, pero a veces un día cualquiera puede convertirse en un día de esos de película, aunque en este caso, más bien de película porno.

Llegar a los 30 y llevar 4 años casado y diez de noviazgo, y pensar en que tu mujer ha sido la única persona con la que has follado, puede crearte bastante agobio. Sobre todo, cuando te das cuenta que cada día estás más salido y vicioso, y el sexo con tu mujer se ha convertido en algo monótono y poco satisfactorio. Voy tan cachondo todo el puto día que me excito incluso pensando en cosas que jamás me la hubieran puesto dura hace unos años.

El viernes pasado fue uno de esos días en que el sexo no es suficiente. Uno de esos días en los que vas tan salido que sólo piensas con la polla, toda tu sangre está en tu entrepierna y el vicio te nubla la vista. Uno de esos días en que piensas en sexo, pero no en hacer el amor con tu mujer.

A última hora de la tarde estaba cortándole el cabello a uno de mis amigos y colegas del fútbol. Soy peluquero, bueno, más bien barbero como los de antes. Tengo una peluquería sólo para hombres y como el negocio es mío, a veces hago excepciones y le corto el cabello fuera de horas a mis colegas, amigos, etc. Así que eché el cierre y le empecé a cortar el cabello a Damien.

Damien y yo nos conocemos porque desde hace unos años jugamos al fútbol, juntos en el equipo de los veteranos del club de fútbol de nuestro barrio. Él es camionero y también está casado. Por lo que cuenta parece que su vida sexual no marcha muy bien tampoco. Pero él en cambio le da buen uso al buen pollón que tiene entre las piernas follando con putas cada vez que está de ruta. En las duchas, y fuera de ellas, alardea de tener buena polla y follar mucho, y la verdad es que viéndole la polla flácida la cosa promete. Es curioso pero desde hace unos meses las pollas de mis compañeros, amigos y tal, me despiertan más curiosidad que nunca, y la de Damien, que debe medir un buen palmo estando flácida me deja flipado cada vez que la veo. De su cuerpo alto, velludo y bastante musculado cuelga ese rabo moreno apoyado en un buen par de huevos.

Mientras le cortaba el cabello íbamos hablando de fútbol, de tías, de nuestras parientas y tal. Poco a poco el tema fue derivando en el sexo y los dos empezamos a ponernos a tono.

—Tío, no veas lo caliente que ando... hace más de una semana que no hago ruta...

— ¿Y qué tío? Te puedes follar a tu mujer.

—Ya tío, pero mi mujer es una estrecha joder, en serio, le falta vicio... y por ahí fuera te encuentras cada cosa que no veas... Mi mujer siempre está poniendo excusas. Llego a casa de un viaje, me tiró en el sofá reventado y le digo: "Anda nena, ven a comérmela un poco que estoy que reviento". Y me suelta que si "dúchate antes que vienes sudado, que no me hables así, que sólo piensas en follar"...

—Ni que lo digas, yo casi tengo que hacer un ritual de apareamiento si quiero follar con ella. Ya mí a veces me gustaría llegar, sacarme el rabo, ponerla de rodillas y follarle la boca hasta que reviente dentro, tío.

—No hemos tenido suerte con las nuestras. Mira la mujer del Boyett, eso es tener vicio, eso es saber disfrutar del sexo.

—Ya, cuando nos contó que se la folló en la playa mientras miraban los tíos que estaban pescando, flipé.

—Ufff... aquel día, mientras nos lo contaba se me puso tiesa tío.

—Jajaja... ya, ya...

— ¡Qué cabrón! ¿Cómo que "ya, ya"?

—Que se te nota tío, cuando te empalmas se te marca todo el paquete... —le dije.

Le acabé de cortar el cabello y le pasé el cepillo para quitarle el cabello cortado. Damien se levantó y no puede evitar echarle una mirada a ese paquete enfundado en nos teníamos. Damien se lo sobó marcando su rabazo bien bajo la tela del pantalón.

—Ya ves, nen... es que cuando uno se pone a hablar de sexo... jejeje.

—La verdad es que no sé para qué vas de putas, seguro que hay un montón de tías que se mueren por follar contigo.

—Ya, pero las putas no piden explicaciones, ni dan problemas... Además, tú no te quejes cabrón, que estás muy bien.

Me miré en el espejo. No estaba mal, no... Haber llegado a los 30 con el cuerpo en dónde el deporte hacía lo suyo, buenas piernas, buen culo, sin barriga y el pectoral y los brazos definidillos, me hace estar muy orgulloso. Pero al lado del armario de Damien parecía hasta pequeño. Por no hablar de que mis 17 cm de rabo se quedan bastante lejos del pollón de caballo que tiene mi colega.

—Mi rabo no parte a las tías por la mitad... jejeje.

—Jajaja... cabrón, no te creas, a veces es un problema. —Damien se metió la mano por la cintura del vaquero como pudo y se recolocó la polla hacia arriba... de pronto apareció frente a mi vista un capullazo rosado y un buen trozo de su rabazo moreno—. Ves, me la tengo que poner para un lado, si me la pongo para arriba se me sale por la cintura del pantalón... jajajaja.

Su carcajada me sacó del encantamiento. La verdad es que ver aquel rabazo empalmado bajo la tela de sus vaqueros y asomando sobradamente por la cintura me dejó flipado.

— ¡Mierda, cabrón!— gritó alguien desde fuera de la barbería.

Damien se guardó rápidamente su rabo, bueno, lo intentó, porque se le marcaba igualmente. Yo de un salto fui hasta la puerta y corrí el cerrojo. Allí fuera estaba Craig, un vendedor ambulante que me traía ropa de marca falsificada un par de veces al mes. A mí siempre me ha molado comprarme ropa cara, la verdad... pero en cuanto te casas y ves como la hipoteca del adosado, la moto, el Mini de la parienta y tu X5 traído de importación de Alemania se lleva por delante gran parte de tu sueldo, tienes que recurrir a esos truquillos.

—Pasa, pasa Craig, ya no te esperaba hoy, tío... es muy tarde.

—Lo siento, es que he tenido muchos clientes hoy.

—Mira, Craig, te presentó a Damien, un colega. Damien, este es Craig, me vende ropa a buen precio.

— ¡Ah! Pues me quedo tío, a ver si me interesa algo.

Damien y yo nos sentamos en los sillones en los que los clientes esperan su turno y Craig se sentó en una de las dos grandes sillas donde corto el cabello. Aquel americano de 1,80 m, alto, delgado pero fibrado y de grandes manazas negras empezó a sacar ropa de las dos bolsas de viaje que llevaba. Yo escogí una camiseta sin mangas para el gimnasio, una falsificación de Nike bastante decente, aunque seguro que con eso sudabas más que llevando una bolsa de basura. Damien se interesó por unos pantaloncillos para hacer footing, muy cortos y bastante sueltos.

—Me molan tío... para salir a correr contigo los domingos me vendrían de puta madre, aunque son muy cortos, joder... como me empalme se me sale el pene... jejeje.

—Jajajaja... —reí yo.

— ¿El pene? —preguntó Craig sorprendido

—Sí, hombre... la polla... —soltó Damien con los pantalones en la mano.

—Si quieres, puedes probarlos... —Craig le tendió los pantaloncillos a mi colega para que se los probase.

Damien asintió, se levantó y se metió en el lavabo para probárselos. Por descuido o porque se sentía en confianza no cerró la puerta del todo. Se desvistió dejándose sólo la camiseta, su rabo colgaba flácido entre sus patazas. Con calma se enfundó el pantaloncillo y se miró al espejo. Disimuladamente se sobó el paquete como recolocándoselo. De repente dejé de mirar a Damien y me di cuenta de que Craig me miraba.

—Tu amigo tiene una buena polla...

—Bueno... —me encogí de hombros.

—Pero yo la tengo más grande.

Sin darme tiempo a decir nada ante aquella afirmación tan reveladora, Damien salió del lavabo. Entre sus piernas había algo que había ganado tamaño.

—Joder, esta tela es la hostia de suave... pero sigo pensando que esto marca mucho... si me empalmo seguro que se me sale...

—Ah, no... yo los uso y no se me sale... el... —dudó—... pene.

—Damien, eso tiene que ser una garantía... jejeje... ya sabes cómo las gastan en America.

—¿No se te sale de esos pantalones cuando se te pone dura, tío? — Le dijo Damien a Craig.

—No.

—Eso es que no la tienes muy grande...

—En mi país todos la tenemos más grande que los españoles... pero estos pantalones van muy bien, son lo último.

—Jajaja... serás cabrón —soltó Damien—.

—Hombre Damien, si él los usa... jejeje... puedes estar tranquilo, tío.

—Ya, también es verdad... —pero seguía dudando.

—Confía en Craig, yo los uso como calzoncillos porque los normales me aprietan. Mira... —ni corto ni perezoso Craig se levantó, se aflojó los pantalones de chándal que llevaba y se los bajó. Ante nuestra mirada flipada apareció uno de esos pantalones azules cortos como el que le estaba intentado vender a Damien. Al moverse un poco, se notaba en paralelo a su pierna izquierda un pollazo que mediría en ese momento unos 18—20 cm.

— ¡Joder tío! ¿Cómo que no se nota?... si se te marca todo el pollón —soltó Damien divertido.

El americano se tocó la polla por encima de la ropa y la cogió como si cogiera una longaniza larga y gorda. Yo no podía quitar mis ojos de ese paquetazo. Craig lo hacía sin maldad, como si aquella demostración tan surrealista fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Pero así está suelta y no me aprieta... —dijo él sin dejar de zarandearse la polla.

—La tienes enorme... —murmuré. Damien me miró y se rió. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y en su cara había una expresión de tío cabrón, como diciendo "vamos a putear".

—Ya será menos, no la tiene tan grande...

—Aún crece más... —dijo Craig muy serio.

—Jajaja...— —río Damien—. ¿En serio crece más?

—Sí —respondió rotundo el americano.

—Tío, si me enseñas lo que es capaz de aguantar ese pantalón, te compro un par... —después de decir eso, Damien me miró con una sonrisa bastante cabrona.

— ¿Aquí? No creo que crezca...

Yo estaba a punto de reventar, la polla me dolía dentro de los vaqueros. Mi mayor fantasía, ver a como a mi mujer se la ….. a un americano con un pollazo, se había hecho parcialmente realidad. Así que yo quería ver ese pollazo en acción. Me levanté, cogí el último número de Interviú que había por ahí. Y se lo alcancé a Craig.

— ¿Te sirve esto? —Craig le echó un ojo y sonrió.

—No es perfecta... jeje... pero está muy buena. —Se acomodó bien en la butaca y empezó a sobarse ese paquetazo mientras miraba la revista. Damien y yo nos íbamos lanzado miradas sin dejar de estar pendientes del paquetazo del americano. Aquello empezó a crecer de forma exagerada. Unos minutos después, el pollazo de Craig levantaba una carpa impresionante en aquellos pantaloncillos y la tela empezó a humedecerse. De repente, Craig se levantó y nos enseñó, orgulloso su erección. Su paquetazo quedó a dos palmos de nuestras caras.

— ¿Ves como aguantan?

—Joder, sí, pero vaya carpa has levantado, cabronazo... —soltó Damien alucinando, yo no podía aparatar la vista de ese pollazo. — Tu mujer debe estar contenta. ¿Cuánto te mide?

—Nunca la he medido... —soltó Craig con indiferencia.

— ¿Ahora está dura del todo? —pregunté movido por la excitación.

Craig se encogió de hombros, no pareció entender mi pregunta, pero ni corto ni perezoso tiró de los pantalones cortos poco a poco y vimos como su pollazo americano se iba descubriendo mientras seguía apretado por el elástico del pantalón. Aquel recorrido de unos 25 centímetros se me hizo eterno hasta que el elástico libero el capullo y el pollazo saltó hacía arriba a menos de dos palmos de nuestras caras. Además de ser larga, era bastante gorda, del diámetro de un bote de espuma de afeitar o de laca. La base era ligeramente más ancha y se le marcaban bien las venas, parecía un rabo de caballo, casi. En la punta empezaba a sobresalir un buen capullo de color algo más claro. Craig tiró de la piel hasta descubrir ese capullazo. Tenía un pollazo de impresión y, aunque a mí nunca me había parecido bonita o atractiva una polla, aquella lo era. De la punta salía una gota de precum, Craig pasó un dedo lo extendió por todo el capullo. Se empezaba a respirar un particular aroma a polla allí dentro.

—Joderrr... —murmuramos Damien y yo a la vez.

—Seguro que no habíais visto una así...

—Pues no tío... —soltó Damien sin dejar de alucinar. Sin previo aviso, estiró la mano y le dio un golpecito al pollazo de Craig que se tensó y se balanceó ligeramente.— Enorme tío... los menos son 25 cm.

Craig me miró fijamente.

—Tócala si quieres...

—Jajajaja... Craig, tronco, que estamos casados tío... no nos molan los rabos —Bromeó Damien.— Sólo que el tuyo hay que verlo, joder...

De pronto sonó el móvil de Damien, se levantó y se fue a un lado de la tienda a responder.

—Tócala...

—Qué va tío... no me mola tocar pollas —me moría de ganas de coger con mis dos manos ese pollazo y notar su grosor y su longitud, pero me corté. Aquello era demasiado bestia.

—Bueno, Craig, mi parienta me reclama, me quedo dos pantalones sujeta—rabos, me has convencido. —Dijo Damien al colgar el teléfono.

Craig se guardó con calma aquel pollazo americano que empezaba a decrecer. Mientras lo hacía me lanzaba miraditas, como para comprobar que le estaba observando. Damien se cambió ahí mismo, su polla estaba algo más que morcillona, al parecer el espectáculo no le había dejado indiferente. Cuando salimos de la tienda nos despedimos, Damien se fue en su coche y yo me subí al mío. Arranqué el X5 y vi como Craig caminaba calle arriba con las dos bolsas. Sabía que no debía hacer aquello, pero no puede controlarme, mi rabo pensaba por mí.

—Craig tío, ¿cómo te vas para a casa? —El americano vivía en un edificio de las afueras del barrio, muy lejos de mi barbería.

—Craig camina, no hay problema.

—Anda sube, te llevo... —él dudó, pero evidentemente si te invitan a ahorrarte una buena caminata, aceptas. Rodeó el coche y subió. Nada más sentarse, no puede evitar fijarme en su entrepierna. Debajo de la tela de su chándal se notaba aquel rabazo, aunque ahora más recogido.

—Gracias. Tienes un coche muy grande.

—Jejeje... —sonreí pensando en que él tenía algo mucho más grande ahí abajo.

Durante unos minutos estuvimos en silencio, así que conecté la radio y sintonicé una emisora de estas que ponen música de los 80.

— ¿Puedo fumar en tu coche?

—Mejor que no, tío, a mi mujer le revienta que fumen dentro del coche.

—Ah, vale... no pasa nada... es que en casa tampoco me dejan fumar... a mi esposa no le gusta el tabaco.

—Uff, la verdad es que a mí también me apetece echar un piti, si quieres paro y nos fumamos uno...

En ese momento pasábamos por una avenida acabada de abrir a la circulación en la que aún no se había construido nada y faltaba casi todo el mobiliario urbano. Craig asintió con una sonrisa, así que detuve el coche junto a la incompleta acera, bastante lejos de las primeras farolas iluminadas. Bajamos del coche y nos apoyamos los dos en el capó. Le tendí un cigarrillo y se lo encendí.

—Joder, que bien se está, aquí con el cigarrito... no hace nada de frío...

—Podría estar mejor... hace rato que me estoy meando —murmuró él.

—Pues tío, descarga que no hay nadie por aquí. —Respondí nervioso.

Pensé que si Craig se ponía a mear por ahí, quizás le volvería a ver ese pollazo otra vez. Lo que no me esperaba es lo que pasó. El americano tiró de la goma del chándal y de los pantaloncillos hacia abajo y se sacó la chorra ahí al lado mío. La sospesó con su mano y lanzó un buen suspiro con el cigarrillo en la boca justo antes de que un potente chorro empezase a salir de su pollazo, los faros del coche alumbraban todos sus movimientos. El muy cabrón estaba meando a dos palmos de mí, incluso su meada rebotaba contra el suelo de asfalto y me salpicaba con diminutas gotas en mi pantalón. El chorro era tan potente que incluso una gota me salpicó la mano, lo que en otro momento hubiera sido asqueroso, entonces me puso todavía más cachondo. No podía dejar de mirarla. Craig había acabado de mear y se la estaba sacudiendo más tiempo de lo necesario, hasta que la bestia empezó a aumentar de calibre.

—¿Qué? —interrogó Craig con una sonrisa.

—Nada, tío... que me molan esos pantalones, creo que te voy a comprar unos —respondí como un imbécil.

—Tu amigo me ha comprado los últimos. Pero te puedo dar estos...

—No, tío... que va, hombre...

—Sí, tú eres un buen cliente y un buen... colega... quiero hacerlo —yo no respondí porque estaba alucinando. Y Craig, ni corto ni perezoso se bajó del todo los pantalones y los pantaloncillos y se los sacó sin quitarse las zapatillas. Me tendió los pantaloncillos azules y los cogí. Mi mano se posó en una gran mancha húmeda que había en la zona que ocupaba su pollazo.

—Joder, está mojado... —más que una queja, sonó a sorpresa agradable. Mis dedos recorrieron toda la mancha de precum. Su pollazo volvía a estar tan duro como en la peluquería.

—Lo siento... antes me he excitado con la revista.

—Ya, ya... no te preocupes, es normal... con el pollazo que tienes cuando lubricas parece que te hayas corrido... jejeje.

—No, cuando me... —dudó.

— ¿Cuándo te corres?

—Eso, cuando me corro sale mucha y muy espesa... —Craig, siguió meneándose el cipote y se lo peló hasta descapullarlo del todo.

—Ufff... —solté sin poder evitarlo— tu mujer debe fliparlo cuando te la come.

— ¿Comer? No, mi esposa no hace eso, no le gusta...

—Vaya...

— ¿Te gusta?

— ¿Gustarme? No, no... Sólo me llama la atención que sea tan grande. Además, nunca había visto una polla así.

—Antes no has querido tocarla por tu amigo... tócala si quieres.

—No, tío... —murmuré sin convicción.

—Tócala, no pasa nada.

Yo no lo tenía claro, estaba deseándolo, pero pensaba que era una mariconada sobarle el rabo, pero el muy cabrón me cogió la mano y la llevo a su gran cipote americano. Cuando mis dedos entraron en contacto con su pollazo y noté su dureza, su grosor y lo caliente que estaba... dejé definitivamente de pensar con la cabeza. Al principio su mano me guiaba por todo el tronco de su polla, la recorríamos de la base hasta casi la punta. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando su mano soltó la mía y yo seguí sobándole el rabo. Era casi como una paja, pero mucho más suave. Tiré el cigarrillo y me planté delante de él, mi otra mano se apoderó de sus huevazos. Aun no le había tocado el capullo, lo miré y vi como colgaba una gota de precum...

—Estás cachondo otra vez...

Craig sonrió con su blanca dentadura bien a la vista. Sin dejar de fumar, bajó un dedo hasta la punta de su nabo, recogió el precum y lo llevó a mi boca. Casi de forma inconsciente mi boca se abrió y empecé a chupar aquel dedo enorme. Mis manos se agarraron bien a su rabazo y empecé a pajearle a dos manos con mucha fuerza. Craig lanzó un gemido...

—Duele... se está secando... —murmuró.

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar cogió mi mano y la llevó a su boca, sacó su lenguaza y me lamió la palma y, sin más, lanzó un buen lapo de saliva a mi palma. Luego la arrastró hasta su polla y me guió para que continuase con el pajote. Sus cerdadas me estaban poniendo tan cachondo que me dolía la polla y los huevos. Durante varios minutos le pajeé con dos manos, luego con una para sobarle los huevazos con la otra. Le pasaba los dedos por la punta extendiendo su lubricante.

—Esto tengo que verlo de más cerca... joder...

Me agaché hasta quedar de rodillas delante de ese nabo, lo tenía a unos 10 centímetros de mi cara. Olía mucho y muy bien a polla, pero con algún matiz especial que no me era familiar. Tiraba fuerte de la piel del glande hasta descubrir su capullazo del todo.

—Se está secando... —murmuré.

Craig sonrió, abrió la boca y dejó caer un buen chorro de saliva sobre su pollazo. Empecé a extenderlo con ansia por todo su tronco. Mis manos resbalaban por su pollazo americano

—La próxima te toca a ti... —dijo con un tono un poco autoritario.

Y llegó la próxima, su saliva se había secado y costaba pajearle bien la polla. Dudé, él me miró interrogante, pero como me veía indeciso, repitió la operación de dejar caer saliva sobre su polla... algo dentro de mí hizo que me incorporara un poco y cazara al vuelo su lapo. Sin dudarlo me lo tragué...

—Me toca a mí... —solté.

Acerqué mi cara a la punta de aquel nabazo americano y saqué la lengua. Sin más empecé chuparle la punta mojada de su pollazo hasta que me lo fui metiendo poco a poco en la boca. El sabor a precum, a restos de meada y un poco de sudor... ufff, me pusieron enfermo de sexo. Ni siquiera había llegado a la mitad cuando noté la primera arcada. Aún así... seguí chupando, poniendo en práctica las cosas que me ponen más cachondo cuando me la maman. Lamiendo bien el tronco de arriba abajo, jugando con la lengua en el capullo... todo eso sin dejar de pajearle el nabo y sobarle bien los huevos. Me la saqué de la boca y se la pajeeé mientras empezaba a comerle esos cojonazos americanos cubiertos de vello americano. Mientras le comía los huevos notaba como Craig me restregaba ese pollazo por toda la cara. Hasta que me sujetó por la barbilla agarró fuerte su nabazo con la otra mano y me lo clavó en la boca. Entonces empezó a follarme la boca con desesperación, sujetándome por el cabello sin muchos miramientos. Yo sentía que casi se me desencajaba la mandíbula con semejante nabo. Lo hacía con tanta ansia que no tardó en avisarme de lo que venía...

—Me corro...

Su aviso no sirvió de mucho, dejé de chuparle el rabo y se lo pajeeé con más fuerza con una mano, con la otra me sobaba la polla dentro de mis pantalones. El primer trallazo de lefa me llegó de lleno a mi boca entreabierta, los próximos me fueron salpicando en la cara y en el cabello de una forma brutal, por lo menos ocho trallazos de lefa blanca y densa me llenaron la cara, el cabello y la boca... cuando la lefa dejó de brotar, el americano cabrón empezó a recorrerme la cara con su pollazo empujando la lefa hasta mi boca. Y la verdad es que no sé cómo pude, pero tragué lefa como un cabrón... tragué leche con vicio, relamiendo su capullo empapado hasta que noté como mi polla se tensaba e inundaba mis bóxers de mi propia corrida.

Tras mi contundente lefada, cogí los pantaloncillos de la discordia y me limpié la cara de los restos de la corrida del americano mientras él se ponía los pantalones. Casi no podía creerme lo que acababa de hacer. Subimos al coche en silencio y le llevé a casa. Nuestra despedida fue algo incómoda hasta que Craig soltó:

—Son cosas de amigos, es un secreto... —y volvió a sonreír.

Después de meter el coche en el garaje de casa miré hacia atrás y vi los pantaloncillos arrugados en el suelo de las plazas traseras. A pesar de acabar de correrme mi excitación no se había esfumado. Me los acerqué a la nariz y aspiré. Volvía a tener la polla dura.

**ShinigamiStateOfTheArt89 Out.**


End file.
